


The Slow Approach

by Azeran



Series: Marvel Slash [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Loki, M/M, Marvel Universe, Steve Rogers takes care of his trickster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it came to Loki's needs, he preferred the slow, patient approach. And he had all the time in the world to show her that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slow Approach

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. I have no real explanation for this, except.....yeah. I wanted to write it. Heheh. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, blablablaaaaaa, Steve Rogers and Loki aren't mine, ETC.

"You know, you don't always have to be a woman around me. I like you just fine either way." 

"That may be so, but I don't take this form to accommodate you, Steven. There are simply days where I feel like a woman, and they just so happen to correlate with the time we spend together." Glancing over her shoulder as she ran a towel down her naked arms, Loki chuckled. "Do you truly hold no preferential feelings towards this form?" 

Steve, busy wiping off his chest and waist, stepped out of the bathroom and shook his head. "It's still you either way, Loki. Why should I prefer one version of you over the other?" He crossed the room and wrapped a hand in Loki's dark skein of hair, still dripping wet, but soft as silk against his skin. "This one is nice though..." and it reminded him of another time, something more familiar. Though he'd always been attracted to both genders, it was only in this century that it was becoming alright to show such interests. It took some getting used to. 

Clearly, that was something Loki understood. "Merely nice? I had hoped to compare with the women of your time, at the very least. Am I not just as lovely? You did once call me a classy dame," Loki reminded him, leaning into his touch with a throaty purr, her burgundy lips set in a mischievous smile. "I do hope you haven't changed your mind."

"There's no chance of that happening, believe me. You're beautiful, Loki." Steve gently tugged at her locks until Loki's head rested against this shoulder. One benefit of this form was that her height was just a half inch greater than this own, making acts like this not only possible, but easy to accomplish. Thank God too. He loved having the god draped against him, Loki's spine to his chest, their bodies fitted together like pieces of a puzzle. It was...nice. 

"Steven.." Loki's fern colored eyes were all but glowing beneath their thick curtain of lashes. It garnered Steve's attention, and he smiled at the trickster, cupping her cheek in his hand. Her skin was still flushed from the shower they'd shared, leaving its normally alabaster hue tinged with a faint, almost rosy pink. She looked healthy, virile, and more than ready for another round. Steve was happy to accommodate her. He cinched his arm around her waist and tipped her head to the side, but where he expected there to be firm lips against his own, there were fingertips instead. "As much as I would love to, we do have somewhere to be," Loki drawled. "Remember? Anthony invited us all out to dinner? He said it was his 'treat.' Whatever that means."

He'd almost forgotten. Though their friendship was rocky at first, he and Tony had mended most of the tense bonds between them. Still, there were times he still wanted to throttle the man. This was one of them. "You know he's notoriously late to these sort of things," Steve murmured into Loki's neck, his teeth making small impressions on the warm flesh. "We have time, if you wanted to-"

"There is never a moment where I do not wish to, Steven. But I hardly excuse Anthony's bad manners as it is. I won't reciprocate them." To her credit, Steve heard nothing but honesty in her voice. He reluctantly let her go, but not before giving her hips an affectionate squeeze. 

"You're right. Sorry." His eyes trained on her back, Steve couldn't help but wander after her and trail his fingers across the barely visible arch of Loki's spine. It was weird. He'd never been one for public displays of affection, but in private things were so much easier. Another oddity, considering the object of his affections was the infamous Loki, mischief maker and silvertongue. He knew better than to question it though. Sometimes, it was easier just to let things be. "What are you wearing tonight? Tony never said if the restaurant was fancy or not."

"Of course not. Anthony never considers the small details. Which is why I made certain to inquire with Jarvis on the matter." Loki frowned at her reflection in the mirror above Steve's dresser and picked a hairbrush up, working it through her heavy mass of hair. Steve affectionately smiled, recognizing it as his own. He wondered if Loki even noticed. "I know you loathe anything remotely similar to formal attire, but I'm afraid you'll have to endure for tonight. It will be required," she met his eyes in the reflection, "unless you wish to stick out like a sore thumb." 

He already did that without even trying. The last thing Steve wanted was to garner any more attention. "With you on my arm, you'll be the one attracting everyone's eye." Which was perfectly ok in his book, so long as he was the one going home with her when the night was up. 

"Oh? You think the public eye would favor me over their favorite patriot?" The brush paused in its sweep through her hair, giving him the chance to pry it from her damp fingers. Loki was startled; it showed in her eyes, the way her lips formed a soft O, but she didn't deny Steve this opportunity. Such a little thing, and it warmed him to the core. 

"Yeah, I do." He guided Loki back to the bed and sat her down on the edge. Almost instinctively she shifted sideways, offering Steve complete access to her raven mane, now tumbling with waves and a smattering of curls. Though he didn't buy into Loki's 'god' status, he was tempted to tell her she lived up to her royal title. She looked just like a princess. "You're beautiful like this," Steve picked up what Loki had started and combed her hair, watching her expression come alive with amusement, and something softer. 

"Sentiment," she murmured, catching his eye. "I'm not a mind reader. Your thoughts are an open book, written all over that handsome face. Anyone with a glimmer of intelligence could realize what you were thinking." 

"You say that, but I think you're downplaying your own abilities. You don't have to be a mind reader to understand people, Loki." The brush glided though her satin locks, which he then smoothed back into place with his palm. "You got Tony to talk about his problems, when no one else could. Don't you think that says something?"

Loki's non-committed hum made her opinion very clear. "As Anthony is so fond of reminding everyone, we've bonded over our familiar issues. Particularly the ones pertaining to our fathers. That hardly makes our relationship special, nor anything worth praise." 

"Maybe not. But it does say a lot about you." Steve tucked a few pieces of hair over her shoulder, the tips reaching her stomach, tickling ivory white skin. He followed them with his free hand and covered the flat mound, tracing patterns across it, coaxing the trickster into a more subdued state. She was stubborn to the core, egotistical while filled with self loathing. A harsh contradiction. That was Loki, through and through. Steve adored her for it. "You have a way with people. You make them want to talk, tell you things."

"My silver tongue. It has cultivated many's feelings towards me. I assure you, most were not pleasant." All of a sudden Steve's hand was pushed away from her stomach, and he was left with a slit eyed trickster staring up at him, Loki's lithe hands tangling in his hair, teasing the strands into disarray. "Steven...are you trying to distract me? You are only delaying the inevitable. You know Anthony will hunt us down if we never show. As this is his tower, there are very few places we could hide..."

Everything she said was true. Tony would come after them both with a vengeance if they didn't show up to the dinner. And since Loki was a soft spot for him, the inventor wouldn't show any mercy. "I can handle Tony. He's not my main priority anyway. You are." Steve set the brush down and held Loki's face between his hands, making her look at him. "You, Loki."

If his words rattled her, the only visible response was the slight widening of her eyes, and her milky hands falling to rest on his shoulders. He was used to Loki's acts, and knew how to tell when they were defensive in nature. This was one of those times. "Then what do you propose? Shall we ignore Anthony's invitation, simply so you may..what, precisely? Indulge in some carnal delights?"

"You make it all sound so terrible," Steve chuckled. "Am I a bad friend if I'd rather spend time with you?" A silent alone was implied, and he felt her body shiver beneath his palms. With a little more coaxing, Loki would be better open to his suggestions. "I'm not trying to stall or anything. I just thought we had some time to spare before we had to meet up with the others. But you're right. It's better to be punctual." Teasing aside her mane, Steve kissed her neck and smiled coaxingly. "If you need any help getting dressed, I'm happy to lend a hand." 

Loki's brow almost vanished into her hairline. "The point of getting dressed is to put clothes on your person, Steven. Not take them off. I had thought you mortals intelligent enough to realize the difference."

"Which is why I offered to help. You want to be on time, right?" Ever the gentleman, he helped her to her feet. It was impossible for him to ignore her nudity, when Loki was made of sumptuous curves and legs that would put any girl from his time to shame, save one. Unlike certain other Avengers that would remain unnamed though, Steve was respectful enough not to stare. He'd seen Loki's body dozens of times, both as a woman, and a man. And he really had no preference towards either, despite what the trickster wanted to believe. 

"Have you any idea what you plan to wear? I've seen the contents of your closet, Steven. You lack anything more formal than a pair of slacks." A thoughtful once over of her reflection satisfied her well enough, and Loki cast a green glowing hand over the bedspread. The magic coagulated, taking on the shape of a tight knit gown, and the garments to go underneath. Loki picked up the slinky underwear and held it in front of her, a grin teasing her lips. "I could conjure you something as well." 

"Thanks, but I'm sure I'll find something." Steve was patient, and waited for her to pull on her panties before he helped her into her bra and snapped the clasps together, adjusting the straps over her shoulders. "You know, clothes were a lot different in my time." 

Loki's thank you was quiet, and a touch breathless as she lifted a set of stockings off the coverlet. Steve grinned to himself; they were silk, and looked remarkably similar to the ones from the forties. "Anthony says they were rather prudish, though that's likely his personal bias. He showed me pictures of his father, and some others during the war. Your fashions were interesting, but hardly worthy of such a label." Fingering the material, Loki peeked at him through her lashes. "I find them charming." 

Charming, huh? "Not sure if that's the word I would've used." Steve kissed the spot below Loki's ear and chuckled. "There were a lot more layers back then. And we didn't have much finery to go around," he gave the stockings a telltale grin, wandering his hand down the crest of her hip. "You would've been damn lucky to have a pair of those back in my day." 

"Why is that? Was silk such a rare commodity?" Loki wrapped the fabric around her fingers, fondling it gently. Distracting herself, more like, though it didn't mask the flare of goose bumps that washed down her body as he teased her outer thigh with the pad of his thumb. 

"It was a big hit with the army. They bought it in surplus, to use for parachutes, maps. Didn't leave a lot for the common gal." His fingertips skimmed across ivory skin, firm but lazy. There were so many things Steve could do that would shatter her will, make the trickster fall into his arms with demands for satisfaction, but that wasn't enough for him. He wanted to make her need it. "That's one of the nice things about this century. No wartime shortages." 

"Mm. Asgard has been peaceful for a thousand years. Other than small skirmishes, we've had no cause for war." Which meant no shortages. Steve thoughtfully drew his fingers towards the apex of Loki's thighs, feeling her draw in a sharp breath. "We..have never experienced the same sufferings you mortals endure. Your woes are a mystery to us.."

"Are they?" Steve parried. "I think you understand more than you let yourself believe, Loki." She was waiting, anxious, the pounding of her heart thrumming through the arm he draped beneath her breasts and used to press her back against him, trapping Loki's body against his own. "You don't give yourself enough credit." 

Her legs spread at the knee, beckoning him to touch, stroke, do whatever he wanted. Steve was tempted. "Then show me," Loki cajoled, hot lips finding the muscles cording his neck and tracing across them, her own style of pleading. "You believe me to deserve more than what I offer myself? Show me then, Steven, what you think it is that I've earned." 

With an open invitation like that, it was hard for him to say no. "What about Tony's dinner? I know you didn't forget about that," Steve deliberately teased her, leaving his hand resting just above her silk clad navel as she wrung her thin stockings around her hands, likely marking them full of runs. "Don't you want to go?" 

"Steven!" Loki made a noise akin to a snarl and threw the ruined clothing away. Turning on him, the god clamped her hand around his bicep, nails scouring his flesh, and pushed him back to the edge of the bed. "Do you dare to make a mockery of my needs?" 

Steve chuckled. "I'll take that as a no then." A single move flipped their positions and had her spread out on the bed beneath him, his knee wedged between hers, opening her legs for him. Steve tucked a tuft of hair behind her ear and exposed Loki's vibrant gaze to the light, all viscous emerald and arousal, searing him through with its intensity. One look had damned him; there was no way he was able to resist that gaze. "I guess we're two of a mind then," he growled, bending over the trickster's dewy, panting form as his hand returned to the spot between her legs, this time applying pressure, drawing out the first of what he hoped would be many more noises that night. When it came to Loki's needs, he preferred the slow, patient approach. And he had all the time in the world to show her that.


End file.
